The New Baby
by smileitserica
Summary: She rocked her son softly. "So big brother are you ready to meet your sister?" Chase Cameron Chameron Brady


So in this story Brady's little sister is born! But how does Brady react to the addition to his family?

* * *

"Granny how much longer?" The little blond fidgeted in his grandmother's lap as they sat in the waiting room of Princeton-Plainsboro.

"Oh honey it won't be much longer."

"They've already been in there for a million hours!" The little boy let out an exhausted sigh. His grandmother laughed and placed a kiss on the little boy's cheek.

"When is Robert going to come out with an update?" The blond sitting next to the older woman threw her head back on the uncomfortable plastic waiting chair and groaned.

"Oh Angela I'm sure Robbie doesn't want to tear away from Ally for even a second to just give an update to his impatient sister-in-law." Angela looked up at her mother and groaned over her sweet words. She pushed herself up from her chair and walked across the small waiting room to where her father, Jim, sat flipping through an old magazine.

"Granny what's wrong with Aunt Angie?" The little boy watched as his aunt fell into the chair next to his grandfather.

"Oh Brady she just can't wait to see your little sister, like the rest of us." Brady folded his arms across his chest with a sulk. "What's wrong baby?" He looked up to his granny.

"I don't want to see her." Mary felt a tug at her heart as she watched the small boy's face twist in misery. "She already stole my cribby. She is going to steal everything."

"Oh Brady, no you grew out of your crib baby. She isn't going to steal anything." She hugged the little boy tightly.

"She is going to steal Mommy and Daddy. She's going to steal you Granny!" The little boy cried out. His eyes became shiny with unshed tears.

"No baby no, no one can ever steal me away from you. You're my little buddy." She hugged the little boy again pressing her lips to his cheek. "And your mommy and daddy love you. No one can steal your mommy and daddy away from you." The little boy nodded his head with a sniffle.

"Roberts coming, literally running down the hall" Carl, Allison's brother, laughed walking into the waiting room. "I'm guessing the baby's born."

"Yeah…yeah" Robert smiled out of breath as he reached the waiting room. They asked for the baby's name as Robert tried to catch his breath. "Ava Rose"

"Oh how precious Robbie." Mary smiled lifting herself and Brady up. Brady reached for his dad as they came closer to him laughing about the tiny little girl to his in-laws.

"Ah buddy how you been?" Robert smiled as he held his son.

"Where's the baby?" Robert laughed as his son squirmed in his arms impatiently.

"She's with mommy, want to go see her?" Brady shook his head with a frown.

"No"

"No, Brady what's wrong?" Robert looked at the concerned faces around the room.

"He's a little jealous." Mary smiled tugging at Brady's dark blue shirt. "I thought we talked about it Brady."

"It's alright Mom. I'll just take him in to see them." Robert smiled at his family and turned to walk toward Allison's delivery room.

"No Daddy I don't want to see her." Brady yelled as they reached the room.

"Brady you have to be quiet." Robert opened the door slowly. "Hey look who's here to see you." Robert said quietly to his resting wife that held a pink bundle against her chest. Brady clung to his father's neck burying his face.

"Brady" Allison called tiredly out to her son. Brady lifted his head to look at his mother. "Come here baby." Robert walked closer to the bed as Brady held onto his neck tighter.

"Come on buddy see the baby." Robert pried apart the little boy's hands as he sat on the hospital bed.

"I'm the baby!" Brady yelled clinging his arms back around his father's neck. Robert placed Brady onto the hospital bed pulling the small child's arms away from his body.

"Rob come take Ava." Allison handed the sleeping baby to Robert. Robert rocked the baby as he walked across the room to the pale green chair in the corner. "Come to mommy Brady." Brady crawled across the bed toward his mother's open arms. He rested his head into her neck and sighed. She rocked her son softly. "So big brother are you ready to meet your sister?" Brady shook his head against his mother's chest.

"I don't want a sister." Allison situated the little boy as she smiled down at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because she is going to steal you away" Allison laughed shaking her head.

"She can't steal me away."

"Uh huh she's the new baby."

"But you're my baby." Allison hugged her baby tightly pressing a kiss to his blond hair. "And you'll always be my baby. Even when you're an old man" She pressed his small button nose with a laugh.

"Even when I'm an old man?" He giggled at his mother.

"Of course" She waved Robert over. "Now how about we see your little sister?" He nodded his head slowly as Robert brought the baby over. Robert placed the baby across Brady's lap as Allison held both children. Brady looked down at the yawning baby with a smile.

"Baby" Brady whispered as he reached down to touch the soft patch of blond hair on the baby's head. He gently bent down and kissed the baby's tiny nose.

* * *

So how about a review? :)


End file.
